Scarlet String
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Mengapa manusia begitu menyukai kekerasan? Karena itu terasa melenakan. Manusia menemukan kesenangan dalam kesengsaraan / Perlahan, kami berdua membangun hubungan dan kepercayaan. Mungkin jika terus bersama akan saling memahami satu sama lain, karena cinta datang ala terbiasa / MatoNatsu / Mpreg
1. Kapitel 1

_Bukan hal mudah untuk membayar sesuatu yang disebut hutang budi, apalagi jika itu hutang nyawa. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun lagi._

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi mengintip dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon. Perlahan, Takashi membuka mata dari balik telapak tangannya –walau cahayanya tak langsung mengenai mata, masih terasa menyilaukan. Sebuah sengatan menjalar ketika ia menggerakan kakinya yang mengalami dislokasi sendi akibat terjatuh dari pohon. Takashi meringis menahan sakit yang melingkupi kakinya. Ini buruk, Takashi tak akan bisa kembali ke rumah utama dengan kondisi begini. Terlebih bisa dibilang ia keluar tanpa izin, para tetua itu pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tak menguntunkan seperti ini. Ia menghela napas panjang, setidaknya Madara berhasil ia segel sehingga tak akan ada tahu mengenai keberadaan kucing _calico_ itu. _Matoba-san, maafkan aku ..._

* * *

Shigeru menghela napas, ujung matanya melirik Takashi yang masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Di hadapannya ada Nanase dan beberapa orang utusan dari klan Matoba, menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan yang cukup membuat keduanya dilema. Shigeru menekuk jari-jarinya di paha, mencoba menyembunyikan kebimbangan yang menyelimuti pikirannya sekaligus rasa sesak di dada. Mulutnya nyaris terbuka sampai Takashi mulai membuka suara. Pemuda itu sudah mengakat wajahnya, menatap Nanase tanpa ragu.

"Aku ... aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Jika memang itu membantu kesembuhan Touko-san, aku tak apa-apa."

"Takashi-kun, tunggu dulu –"

Belum selesai Shigeru berbicara, Takashi sudah memotongnya, "Maafkan aku, Shigeru-san. Sungguh aku tak apa, aku akan berkunjung nanti. Tak perlu khawatir, demi kebaikan semuanya."

Seulas senyum terbentuk dari otot-otot di wajah Takashi. Shigeru meraih tangan pemuda itu, yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, putranya tercinta, digenggamnya erat nyaris meremas lembut. Beberapa kali terdengar ujaran meminta maaf sekaligus menyesal telah membuat Takashi harus berkorban untuk dia dan istrinya. Takashi masih tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kami akan kembali lagi lusa untuk menjemputmu, Natsume- _kun_. Pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau perlukan."

"Aku mengerti, Nanase- _san_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Nanase dan orang-orang yang datang bersamanya pun pamit untuk pulang, keduanya mengantar sampai depan pintu, melihat mereka pergi sampai tak terlihat lagi. Seketika itu pula Shigeru memeluk tubuh kurus Takashi. Berat rasanya harus melepas pemuda itu, dan membiarkannya tinggal dengan keluarga lain.

Klan Matoba, sebuah klan besar dan ternama dalam dunia pengusiran youkai, menaungi 11 keluarga, dan salah satu yang masih bertahan di tengah banyaknya klan yang mesti tumbang. Dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda bernama Matoba Seiji, yang ternyata hanya berbeda tujuh tahun dari Takashi. Sulit dipercaya memang, di usia yang masih sangat muda sudah mengepalai klan besar sekaligus beban yang tentu tak sembarang orang bisa memikulnya. Tak heran jika, Nyanko- _sensei_ sampai menaruh kewaspadaan berlebih pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, saat pertama bertemu. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika sudah pindah nanti.

– **o0o0o–**

" _Ketua klan kami sangat tertarik dengan putra angkatmu, Natsume Takashi,"_ Nanase membuka percakapan dengan langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. _"Alasan mengapa tertarik dikarenakan Natsume Takashi-_ kun _memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, ditambah kami juga sedang mempersiapkan calon penerus klan. Proyek jangka panjang kami."_

" _Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya dengan sesuatu yang spesial, dan calon penerus klan. Ini sangat tiba-tiba sekali."_

" _Fujiwara Shigeru, kami tahu bahwa istrimu sedang sakit parah dan sampai sekarang penyebab sekaligus obatnya belum ditemukan. Kami bisa membantu, namun tentu saja itu tidak gratis."_

" _Berapa biayanya?"_

" _Bukan uang yang kami inginkan, seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan, putra angkatmu, kami menginginkannya."_ Baik Takashi dan Shigeru, keduanya terdiam. _"Anda tahu mengapa Natsume Takashi selalu berpindah asuhan? Karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Anggaplah ketua kami ingin menjadi sponsor, dengan demikian Natsume Takashi bisa menjadi calon penerus berikutnya."_

Fujiwara Touko sudah dari beberapa bulan lalu mengalami penyakit yang tak diketahui penyebabnya. Di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi garis-garis hitam yang melingkupi, seperti ratusan ular yang semakin hari jumlah garisnya bertambah. Natsume mengira bahwa ini penyakit yang datangnya dari _youkai_ atau tumbuhan yang tak kasat mata, sebab dari hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium rumah sakit pun tak menemukan penyakit seperti ini, namun mereka dari pihak medis masih berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penyakit aneh ini.

Entah kebetulan atau memang pertalian takdir, kabar mengenai keluarga Takashi sampai pada Klan Matoba dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit takut jika mereka akan melakukan hal buruk dengan keadaannya yang sedang tak menguntungkan seperti ini. Sehari sebelumnya ia sudah mencoba menanyakan pada beberapa _youkai_ yang dikenalnya, berharap jika mengetahui mengani penyakit aneh ini. Sayangnya, mereka pun tak tahu, sampai pada siang ini, orang-orang Matoba itu datang dan menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Sejujurnya, Takashi tak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi kenapa bantuan harus datang dari mereka yang selama ini ia hindari?

" _Kami memiliki obat yang bisa membantu penyembuhan istri Anda. Bagaimana?"_

 _Tidak, mereka menginginkan lebih dari itu_ , batin Takashi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Midorikawa Yuki – Natsume Yuujinchou**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Warning: M, Alternative Universe, Mpreg, Gore, Hardcore, Yaoi, Typo(s), out of Characters, etc.**

* * *

-Dua bulan kemudian-

 _Rasanya masih belum terbiasa_

 _Sejak hari itu, hari di mana aku harus meninggalkan rumah pasangan Fujiwara, semuanya berubah. Aku terpaksa berhenti sekolah, namun sebagai gantinya selalu ada guru yang datang untuk mengajar. Orang-orang lansia yang dituakan, disebut tetua, pun ikut mengawasiku. Sampai saat ini, aku belum bertemu dengan teman-teman, Natori-_ san _, juga Nyanko-_ sensei _. Seperti dalam sangkar, mereka melakukannya hanya untuk seorang 'penerus'. Matoba-_ san _saja masih mampu dan masih muda, kenapa mesti mempersiapkan orang yang bahkan terlahir dari luar klan?_

"–me, Natsume- _kun_."

Takashi tersentak dari lamunannya, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti arah si pemilik suara. Matoba Seiji. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru sempat menanyakannya sekarang," Seiji memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Takashi, melihat pemuda itu lurus di matanya. "Kucingmu, kenapa dia tak ikut denganmu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkanku, apa itu masih kurang untuk kau manfaatkan, hn?"

Seiji tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya kau salah sangka. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Tenanglah, hanya sedikit yang tahu mengenai kucing itu, kami bukan tipe yang gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan."

Takashi reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, menjaga jarak aman. "Matoba- _san_ , aku berada di sini bukan untuk memuluskan caramu, ini demi melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Iris rubi Seiji mengilat, dengan cepat dan tanpa Takashi duga kedua tangannya sudah dicengkeram erat, seperti memaku tubuhnya agar menempel pada dinding. Seiji memojokkannya. Berdua, hanya ada mereka di perpustakaan keluarga. Takashi mendengus kesal meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Dengarkan aku, yang kau hadapi ini bukan masalah antara kau dan aku, melainkan kau dan Klan Matoba. Apa yang terjadi padamu atau pasangan Fujiwara bukan sepenuhnya keinginanku. Menjadi ketua tidak sepenuhnya keputusan bisa kuambil, tetapi aku harus mempertimbangkan pendapat para tetua. Mereka itu perwakilan dari 11 klan yang kubawahi. Jadi, bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin dan sedikit membuka hatimu?"

 _Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang mereka memang tahu sejak awal dan Touko-san sakit juga karena–_

Takashi tak bisa saling bertatapan lebih lama, pandangannya merendah, menahan gemuruh kekesalan dalam dada, ia hanya melihat leher sampai dada Seiji. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tak terbiasa dengan pria ini, Takashi hanya ingin kembali pada pasangan Fujiwara. Ia menghela napas, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, Matoba-san."

Seiji meregangkan sedikit cengkeramannya sembari memajukan lagi tubuhnya agar semakin dekat. Semburat merah tergambar samar di pipi pucat Takashi saat Seiji menempatkan wajahnya pada pundak pemuda itu. Sedikit gumaman samar Takashi dengar, tidak begitu jelas sampai ia meminta untuk Seiji mengulang apa yang barusan dikatakannya barusan.

"Mereka menginginkanmu bukan untuk sebagai penggantiku, melainkan sebagai istriku."

– _ **Deg!**_

"A-apa?"

"Alasan mengapa mereka mengisolasimu karena mereka tak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan Natori, dan menginginkan kekuatanmu. Seperti yang sering kukatakan padamu sebelum-sebelumnya, aku memang tertarik denganmu dalam berbagai arti."

 _Matoba-_ san. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitimu, aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekatimu. Mengetahui kau akhirnya bergabung dengan Klan Matoba, sejujurnya aku merasa senang, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Bukankah ini cara kalian untuk mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Tapi tidak untukmu, aku tak ingin lebih jauh menyakitimu. Setidaknya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dengan caraku sendiri."

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain dari Matoba-san. Dia memang mengatakan soal ingin melindungiku jika bergabung dengan klannya, tapi aku benar-benar semakin tak paham dengan cara berpikirnya. Jika ia bisa dengan mudah menyakiti bahkan tak memperdulikan orang lain, bagaimana denganku? Tapi dia bilang, berbeda jika orangnya adalah aku. Kau membuatku semakin tak mengerti, Matoba-_ san _._

Seiji melepaskan cengekeramannya, mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Takashi masih belum berani menatapnya. Ia kikuk. Suasana yang tadinya sempat terasa tak nyaman berubah menjadi canggung. Seiji membalikkan badan berniat untuk keluar, namun lengan _kimono_ nya ditarik Takashi. Seiji melihat pada pemuda itu lewat pundaknya seakan bertanya apa yang kali ini Takashi ingin katakan.

"Hm?"

"Aku... aku akan bertahan sebentar lagi jika itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita."

 _Hubungan? Naif sekali_. "Oya, Natsume- _kun_ , tak perlu memaksakan diri. Perlahan saja, kita bisa menjalaninya bersama."

"Aku bukan membencimu, Matoba- _san_ ," Takashi tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, "Aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu, dan bagaimana kau memperlakukan orang lain."

"Aku mengerti, mungkin dengan begini kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Maaf ya soal kesan pertama yang cukup membuatmu trauma."

"Tak mengapa, kau hanya berbeda. Itu saja."

Ia kembali berbalik, mengangkat tangan kemudian menepuk kepala Takashi. _Manis sekali_. Seiji tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

.

.

 **Yatsuhara**

 **16:45 PM**

"Kau tak menemuinya, Madara?" tanya Hinoe sembari mengepulkan asap cerutu dari mulutnya, "Kau bahkan terlihat santai sekali."

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat, biarkan saja dia dulu. Si Bocah Matoba itu paling-paling hanya gemar menggertak saja."

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan pengusir _youkai_ berkacamata itu? Bukankah dia dekat dengan Natsume?"

"Natori? Biarkan saja, aku tak punya urusan dengannya." Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak malas, "Lagipula anggaplah ini latihan untuk Natsume. Aku tak ingin dia terus-terusan lemah."

Hinoe mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dari mulutnya kembali ia kepulkan asap. "Yah, jangan sampai kau menyesal saja nanti, Madara."

– **o0o0o–**

 _Sebulan berselang setelah percakapan kami di perpustakaan, mereka yang disebut tetua itu benar-benar serius mengenai menikahkanku dengan Matoba-_ san _. Di satu sisi, aku masih tak mau menerimanya, tapi di sisi lain, aku juga mengenal Matoba-_ san _lebih jauh. Mungkin sedikit mengerti kenapa dulu Matoba-_ san _dan Natori-_ san _pernah berteman cukup dekat adalah karena sifat Matoba-_ san _yang terlalu terus terang, bahkan terbawa sampai sekarang. Harus diakui itu memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya berbeda denganku yang harus terbiasa melakukan kebohongan; begitu pula Natori-_ san _. Nyanko-_ sensei _sekarang apa ya?_

Balutan _kimono_ putih dan merah terlipat rapih di atas ranjang, begitu juga dengan pernak-pernik pelengkap lainnya. Perasaannya campur aduk dan entah harus bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkannya. Ada rasa senang saat Takashi menerima kabar bahwa Touko kondisinya mulai membaik, ada rasa muak dengan paksaan menikah dari para tetua itu, ada juga rasa khawatir pada mereka yang selama ini tak sempat Takashi hubungi. Biasanya jika perasaan Takashi sedang tak jelas rasanya, ia akan menghubungi Natori Shuuichi untuk meminta saran, namun ia urungkan karena pasti akan membawa masalah untuk pria berkacamata itu.

 _Seandainya aku punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Natori-_ san _, walau hanya sekali itu tak mengapa._

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang masuk melalu celah teralis kayu ventilasi, kupu-kuupu berwarna merah muda yang cantik. Melihatnya entah kenapa membuat Takashi tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak keluar rumah untuk sekadar melihat pemandangan atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman. Kepakan sayap kupu-kupu itu seperti menaburkan serbuk-serbuk emas yang berkilauan. _Tunggu, jangan-jangan ..._

Tepat sesuai dugaan Takashi, kupu-kupu itu bukan serangga biasa. Kepulan asap dari kupu-kupu itu memunculkan sesosok _youkai_ yang ia kenal. "B-Benio-san?!"

"Ah~ Natsume- _sama_ , lama tak berjumpa. Ternyata memang sulit ya memasuki rumah ini." Ujar youkai wanita itu sambil senyum tanpa beban dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau tak seharusnya berada di sini kan."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Natsume- _sama_. Madara- _sama_ diam-diam khawatir, kami juga."

"Maaf membuat semuanya khawatir, tapi sungguh ini tempat yang berbahaya untuk kalian. Kumohon menjauh dahulu, jika aku punya kesempatan pasti akan kukunjungi lagi Yatsuhara."

"Natsume- _sama_ ... ah, ya, baiklah. Maaf jadi membuat susah, setidaknya aku bisa membawa kabar ini pada yang lainnya. Sampai nanti."

Benio kembali pada wujud kupu-kupunya, meninggalkan Takashi sendiri di kamar. Ia mengembuskan napas lega, setidaknya Benio tak akan dimanfaatkan orang klan ini dan menjadikan _youkai_ itu _shiki_. Rasa kesepian kembali melingkupi hatinya, percakapan singkat tadi belum sepenuhnya mengurangi kekosongan di dada Takashi. _Apa aku bisa meminta bantuan Matoba-_ san _?_

.

.

"Anak itu bukankah memiliki _youkai_ yang kuat bersamanya? Kenapa tak kita manfaatkan saja?" Ujar salah seorang tetua. Pertemuan sore yang mana Seiji harus ikuti untuk mendiskusikan mengenai rencana jangka panjang mereka. "Tuan Muda Seiji, apa yang membuat Anda jadi bertindak setengah-setengah begini?"

Inugami _itu ... mungkin sengaja menjauh_. Sesapan teh menyentuh sisi bibirnya, "Tidak, _youkai_ itu sudah meninggalkannya. Bukankah itu bagus, kalian bisa leluasa menangkapnya tanpa harus berurusan langsung dengan Natsume- _kun_."

"Anda tak berniat menangkapnya?"

Seiji tersenyum tipis, meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia memiliki prioritas lain. Iris opal Takashi melebar, menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, mencoba menjauh, kemudian berlari mencari jalan keluar. Seiji mengkhianatinya, pikiran itu yang muncul berkali-kali dalam pikiran Takashi. Rasanya sakit bahwa memang salah ia memberi kesempatan pada pria itu. _Sensei!_

"Natsume- _kun_ , lebih berguna dibanding _youkai_ yang bersamanya. Tapi jika kalian memaksa, mungkin kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Natsume- _kun_ benar-benar menjadi bagian dari Klan Matoba. Untuk apa mengorban _shiki_ kita untuk hal yang tak berguna sama sekali, membuang waktu dan tenaga saja. Apa aku salah?"

 _Aku hanya ingin melindunginya._

"Tidak, Anda tidak salah, Tuan Muda. Maaf meragukan, Anda."

"Fokuskan saja pada acara lusa, persiapannya hampir sele–"

"Maaf mengganggu Anda," seorang pelayan membuka pintu, membungkuk hormat dengan wajah sedikit pucat, "Saya membawa kabar buruk, anak itu baru saja kabur setelah berhasil menerobos penjagaan dari para _shiki_."

"Kejar."

Napas Takashi terus memburu, dengan andrenalin yang terus berpacu, dengan kaki telanjang terus memaksanya untuk terus berlari. Punggung tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi. Takashi kembali mempertanyakan tentang arti melindungi yang dimaksudkan Seiji padanya, apakah melindungi itu masih sama saja dengan memanfaatkan, atau memang seperti ia direngkuh dalam pelukan Seiji. Bukan. Bukan yang seperti ini yang Takashi harapkan.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan merasa tak ada lagi yang mengejar, Takashi menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya ia sandarkan pada pohon, mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Telinganya juga masih awas dengan sekitar, khawatir jika ada yang mungkin ia lewatkan. Tangan Takashi menyusup dalam _kimono_ , mengambil _yuujinchou_ untuk memanggil _youkai_. Ia harus bergerak lebih cepat dibanding dengan orang-orang Matoba itu, jika terlambat mungkin Takashi tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Nyanko- _sensei_ lagi. Diambilnya sebuah batang kayu yang tidak terlalu besar untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir, di tengah lingkaran sudah ia letakan cermin kecil, dan beberapa tetes darah.

Takashi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memejamkan mata, kemudian mulai merapal mantera,"Kau yang melindungiku, kupanggil engkau dengan namamu. Memanggil! Misuzu!"

Sebuah kepulan asap mengelilinginya dan memunculkan semacam _youkai_ besar berbentuk kuda. Misuzu menundukkan kepalanya lalu membuka matanya. "Aku datang, Natsume- _dono_. Senang bisa memenuhi panggilan, Anda."

"Terima kasih. Misuzu, tolong bawa aku ke tempat Nyanko- _sensei_."

"Natsume-kun," suara yang familiar di telinga Takashi, sampai membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari balik pohon. Wajah Takashi tanpa ekspresi dan jelas rasa kecewa bergumul di hati. "Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Tidak ada salah paham di sini, kau memang tak ada bedanya dengan mereka, Matoba-san."

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu."

"Tidak, kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di sana, aku akan pergi." Misuzu membawanya naik di atas pundak, terlihat bahwa memang Takashi kecewa pada Seiji. "Jalan kita memang berbeda."

Hempasan angin dari Misuzu saat terbang tak membuat Seiji bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak pula membuatnya untuk melesatkan anak panah pada _youkai_ itu untuk mengambil kembali paksa Takashi. Matanya masih melihat pada sosok mereka yang semakin jauh sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Natsume-kun._

 **[Bersambung]**

* * *

 **[Preview: Kapitel 2]**

"Kau berniat mengkhianatiku, Natsume! Kumakan kau!"

"Maafkan aku, Nyanko- _sensei_ ," Takashi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, tatapannya kosong, sedang Madara berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang mencengkeram erat hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya, "Menyegel."

...

Rona merah itu semakin menjadi saat Seiji menggigit telinga Takashi. Embusan napas Seiji dapat Takashi rasakan. Panas sedikit memburu. Vibrasi berbeda terasa sampai ke punggung saat Seiji mulai turun ke bagian leher. Mengecup lembut kulit putih pucat Takashi.

"Ah."

Seiji hanya tersenyum, samar tapi jelas sekali di telinganya. Suara Takashi membuatnya semakin berani untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia pun memundurkan badannya, ingin melihat wajah pemuda tanggung itu. Merah dan sangat manis. Seiji mengecup dahi Takashi cukup lama, kemudian turun ke hidung, lalu berhenti di bibir mungilnya.

...

"Itu hanya surat biasa, aku mohon maafkan aku," isak Takashi sembari memohon, namun suaminya tak sedikitpun menatap balik, "Seiji-san, aku mohon."

"Natori, ya. Kau tahu kan hukuman apa yang harus diterima untuk seorang pengkhianat, hm?"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Kapitel 1, beberapa bagian masih samar ya, tapi tenang ini masih pemanasan. Kapitel selanjutnya mulai sedikit terbuka kok, pelan-pelan kayak membangun hubungan dan kepercayaan antara Matoba dan Natsume :3

Sampai ketemu lagi!

 _ **Kuroneko Lind**_


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: Midorikawa Yuki – Natsume Yuujinchou**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Warning: M, Alternative Universe, Mpreg, Gore, Hardcore, Yaoi, Typo(s), out of Characters, etc.**

* * *

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu."

"Tidak, kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di sana, aku akan pergi." Misuzu membawanya naik di atas pundak, terlihat bahwa memang Takashi kecewa pada Seiji. "Jalan kita memang berbeda."

Hempasan angin dari Misuzu saat terbang tak membuat Seiji bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak pula membuatnya untuk melesatkan anak panah pada _youkai_ itu untuk mengambil kembali paksa Takashi. Matanya masih melihat pada sosok mereka yang semakin jauh sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Natsume-kun._

Takashi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai-surai lembut Mizuzu, menahannya untuk tak terus terbawa perasaan kecewa pada Seiji. Pikirannya masih menimbang beberapa pilihan yang akan ia ambil. Teringat dulu saat Nyanko-sensei berkata bahwa ia sebagai _youkai_ masih bisa melindunginya dari _youkai_ lain, namun akan jadi berbeda jika harus berurusan dengan manusia. Terlebih yang ia hadapi itu Klan Matoba yang terkenal sangat kuat.

" _Dengarkan aku, yang kau hadapi ini bukan masalah antara kau dan aku, melainkan kau dan Klan Matoba..."_

 _Memang tak ada pilihan lain, jika tiba saatnya nanti aku akan kembali_. Takashi menarik napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Mengelus surai Misuzu lembut dan memberinya sebuah perintah. Misuzu menyanggupinya, lalu menurunkan Takashi di tempat yang sudah ia tentukan.

"Terima kasih, sekarang pergilah. Aku akan menunggu Nyanko-sensei di sini."

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa melayani Anda, Natsume _-dono_. Panggil saja aku kembali jika Anda memerlukan bantuan."

 _Youkai_ berbentuk kuda itu pun menghilang di balik kepulan asap. Takashi merogoh kembali _yukata-_ nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas mantra milik Klan Matoba. Sejak tinggal di sana, Takashi belajar banyak mantra, segel, sampai pengetahuan baru mengenai _youkai_. Berharap juga bisa menemukan petunjuk mengenai _yuujinchou_ peninggalan neneknya, Natsume Reiko.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok _youkai_ anjing putih besar mendarat di tempat Takashi berada. Merasakan hawa yang sudah Takashi kenal, membuatnya berbalik kemudian memeluk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Pelukan yang sangat erat melingkar di kaki Nyanko-sensei atau Madara sekarang. Sosok _inugami_ kuat yang selama ini melindungi Takashi.

"Bukan hal yang biasa kau menggunakan _yuujinchou_ , kecuali kau memang sangat terdesak, Natsume." Ujar Nyanko-sensei melihat pada pemuda tanggung yang masih memeluk kakinya. "Jika kau sudah bebas, lebih baik kita pulang saja pada pasangan Fujiwara."

" _Sensei_ , kau masih mempercayaiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, walau kau bersama bocah Matoba itu bukan berarti kau akan menjadi seperti mereka."

"Begitu ya," sebuah kertas mantera Takashi tempelkan pada kaki Madara, sesegera mungkin ia mengambil langkah mundur sembari merapal mantra dengan dua jari tertempel di bibirnya. "Jika selama ini kau melindungiku, sekarang giliranku yang akan melindungimu, _sensei_."

Iris opal Madara melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang Takashi lakukan padanya. Tali-tali segel muncul dari balik rerumputan yang sebelumnya sengaja Takashi sembunyikan. Gerakan Madara menjadi terbatas, terlebih semakin banyak ia bergerak semakin kuat pula tali-tali itu mengikat, melingkari tubuhnya. Madara jatuh bededam menghempas tanah, memaksanya untuk menempel kuat. Geraman penuh kemarahan dapat Takashi dengar keluar dari moncong _inugami_ itu.

"Kau berniat mengkhianatiku, Natsume! Kumakan kau!"

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_ ," Takashi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, tatapannya kosong, sedang Madara berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang mencengkeram erat hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya, "Menyegel!"

Raungan cukup keras terdengar ke berbagai penjuru hutan, membuat _youkai-youkai_ kecil sampai kelas menengah ketakutan. Orang-orang Klan Matoba yang sedang mengejar Takashi pun ikut mendengarnya. Dengan insting mereka, tentu saja dapat dipastikan bahwa ini merupakan raungan dari _youkai_ yang kuat. Mereka pun membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Takashi berlutut kemudian terduduk di atas tanah. Menekuk jari-jarinya, air matanya kembali menetes. Semakin menyadari bahwa ia ternyata masih sangat lemah. Cara yang sebenarnya tak ingin Takashi lakukan, jika ia tak begini kemungkinan _inugami_ itu akan ditangkap paksa, dan dijadikan _shiki_. Sampai saatnya tiba, dan Takashi sudah cukup kuat, ia akan kembali untuk melepas segel Nyanko _-sensei_. _Tenggat masa yang tak akan terasa lama untuk_ youkai _kuat seperti Nyanko-sensei,_ begitu yang Takashi pikirkan.

– **o0o0o–**

" _Matoba-sama! Maafkan kami!"_

" _Tidak, jangan! Jangan makan kami!"_

" _Aaakkhh!"_

Cahaya matahari pagi mengintip dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon. Perlahan, Takashi membuka mata dari balik telapak tangannya –walau cahayanya tak langsung mengenai mata, masih terasa menyilaukan. Sebuah sengatan menjalar ketika ia menggerakan kakinya yang mengalami dislokasi sendi akibat terjatuh dari pohon. Takashi meringis menahan sakit yang melingkupi kakinya. Ini buruk, Takashi tak akan bisa kembali ke rumah utama dengan kondisi begini. Terlebih bisa dibilang ia keluar tanpa izin, para tetua itu pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tak mengungungkan seperti ini. Ia menghela napas panjang, setidaknya Nyanko-sensei berhasil ia segel sehingga tak akan ada tahu mengenai keberadaan kucing _calico_ itu. _Matoba-san, maafkan aku ..._

Takashi memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia mengerang. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Selepas menyegel kucingnya, Takashi yang hendak kembali dan meminta maaf pada Klan Matoba –menyadari tindakan buru-burunya malah akan membuat pasangan Fujiwara terkena dampaknya lagi, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Nyanko-sensei– harus berhadapan dengan _shiki-shiki_ dari kaki-tangan Matoba yang masih mengejarnya. Takashi sendiri belum mampu mengendalikan mereka, ada misinterpretasi dalam perintah membuat pemuda itu harus melarikan diri yang tentunya menyebabkan _shiki-shiki_ itu semakin gencar mengejarnya.

Satu hal yang di luar dugaannya, di tengah gelapnya malam dalam pengejaran, Takashi melihat bagaimana _shiki_ milik Matoba Seiji yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, memakan anggota klan yang melakukan pengejaran terhadap pemuda itu. Rasa terkejut melihat _youkai_ besar dan mengerikan itu memakan manusia, membuat Takashi tak bisa mengontrol langkah kakinya sendiri, dan tak menyadari bahwa ada jurang di belakangnya. Tangan Seiji tak sampai untuk menggapai tangan Takashi, hanya jari yang saling bersentuhan tak membuat mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

 _Aku ternyata sudah salah paham. Matoba-san sampai melakukan itu untukku. Dia ... ingin melindungiku kan, tapi tak sampai harus begitu. Kenapa aku selalu menyebabkan berbagai masalah. Apa aku memang tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk lain? ... Aku hanya bisa memberikan kemalangan saja._

Sebuah _outer_ sutra menutupi tubuh Takashi. Terasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Dapat rasakan tangan besar itu mendekapnya, membiarkan tubuh Takashi bersandar pada dada bidang orang yang saat ini menggendongnya. Takashi mendongak, melihat pada wajah yang ia kenal. Matoba Seiji.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu."

 _Matoba-_ san. "... Maafkan aku."

"Cedera kakimu harus segera ditangani. Kita pulang."

Takashi tak menjawab lagi, tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah. Seiji pun tak mengatakan apapun, namun tampak sebuah kelegaan saat ia berhasil menemukan Takashi dan itu dapat terlihat dari bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya saat ini. Takashi meraba dada bidang Seiji, mendengar detak jantung Seiji saat ini. Begitu dekat. Begitu menenangkan.

– **o0o0o–**

 **-sebulan kemudian-**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Takashi menjadi istri dari Matoba Seiji. Semua masih berjalan normal sama seperti biasanya, yang berbeda hanya bagaimana Takashi sudah seranjang dengan Seiji, suaminya. Selama tiga minggu awal pernikahan itu pula Seiji belum menyentuhnya walau setiap malam mereka tidur bersebelahan satu sama lain.

Ketika Seiji membawa pulang Takashi yang penuh luka lecet dan cedera sendi, para pelayan itu tampak sangat panik. Seiji tak menampakkan reaksi apapun, Takashi tak mencoba untuk menerka, tapi hal itu tentu membuatnya gusar. Bagaimana tidak, para tetua itu menatap Takashi sedikit sinis, dan Seiji tak berkata apapun. Berbagai sangkaan buruk mengenai sikap Seiji yang dingin padanya sudah Takashi anggap sebagai bentuk kemarahan yang tertahan. Tapi, jika memang Seiji marah seharusnya pria itu tak mendampinginya setiap hari bahkan menungguinya sampai tertidur.

– **o0o0o–**

" _Takashi-sama, silakan gigit kayu ini,"_ seorang tabib lelaki yang terlihat seusia dengan Shigure memberikan sebuah kayu untuk Takashi gigit saat akan memulai proses pengembalian posisi sendi kaki Takashi yang terkilir, _"Ini akan berlangsung dengan cepat."_

" _Mmh,"_ Takashi menurut dan menggigit kayu itu, ia melirik Seiji yang duduk di samping ranjang lewat ekor matanya.

Tabib itu mengambil sebuah krim atau obat, entah Takashi juga tak mengerti. Krim itu dibalurkan pada kakinya yang terkilir, tubuh Takashi gemetar. Rasanya kenapa malah menakutkan, bukankah tabib itu bilang bahwa ini akan berlangsung dengan cepat?

Seiji menggenggam tangan Takashi seperti isyarat bahwa ia ada di sini. Bersama Takashi. Takashi tak perlu merasa takut. Pemuda itu balik menggengam tangan besar Seiji. Sebuah teriakan tertahan karena terganjal kayu di mulut Takashi. Bulir air mata menetes saat proses pengembalikan dislokasi sendi berakhir. Tubuh Takashi gemetar. Seiji yang sedari awal diam saja akhirnya bersuara dan meminta pada seorang pelayan untuk diambilkan sapu tangan. Perlahan dan lembut, Seiji mengelap peluh di dahi Takashi. Dengan ujung ibu jarinya pula Seiji menghapus air mata Takashi.

" _Sudah selesai,"_ ujarnya sembari membantu melepaskan kayu yang tadi Takashi gigit, _"Kau akan pulih dalam beberapa hari."_

" _M-Matoba-san..."_

" _Sheeshh, istirahatlah. Nanti kita bisa bicara lagi."_

Seiji menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi kening Takashi lalu mengecupnya. Semburat merah samar terlihat di pipi pemuda itu. Sang kepala klan pun keluar saat Takashi telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Segala kegusaran yang sebelumnya berkecamuk dalam dada melebur sedikit demi sedikit saat Seiji menemaninya selama proses pengobatan sampai akhirnya sekarang ia bisa berjalan normal lagi.

– **o0o0o–**

Takashi sudah menyiapkan yukata baru untuk baju ganti suaminya. Seiji baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkang rambut dengan handuk di tangan. Dengan hanya berbalut handuk lain melingkari pinggangnya, ia berjalan mendekati Takashi yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Giliranmu. Airnya sudah kuganti dan kuisi lagi dengan air hangat yang baru."

"A-ah, terima kasih, Seiji-san. Padahal tak perlu sampai repot begitu." Takashi berdiri, melihat wajah Seiji. Seorang pria dengan dada telanjang dan berbidang entah kenapa membuat Takashi berdebar. " _Yukata-_ mu sudah kusiapkan."

"Terima kasih. Oya, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau terkena demam lagi?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya ... hhh," Takashi mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Seiji, melihat gores bekas luka memanjang di mata suaminya. "Maaf aku selalu menyebabkan masalah untukmu."

Seiji memegang tangan sang istri di pipinya, menggengamnya, lalu mencium lembut punggung tangan Takashi. "Tak mengapa, sudah seharusnya kita harus saling mengerti dan menghilangkan rasa curiga, bukan?"

"Uh-um, ya," Takashi terdiam sejenak, rona merah terlihat samar di pipinya, "Seiji-san, aku ... aku tak keberatan untuk melayanimu malam ini."

"Oh? Apa ini benar-benar izin darimu?"

Takashi mengangguk, ia menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya menyerahkan diri sebagai istri. Seiji juga pasti sudah menunggu untuk hanya sekadar mendapat izin menyentuhnya. Dulu Takashi akui, Seiji kerap menarik paksa tangan atau memojokkanya ke dinding agar ia mau menuruti kemauan pria itu. Sejak mereka bersama sikap Seiji melembut dan berubah lebih tak buru-buru main tangan jika Takashi menolak.

Seiji mencondongkan wajahnya, Takashi menutup mata dengan wajah sedikit terangkat – mengira akan dicium. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum tipis, membisikkan sesuatu. Sebuah ungkapan terima kasih membuat Takashi sedikit menahan malu. Ia segera membuka mata saat mendengar kekehan dari suaminya.

"S-Seiji-san!"

"Hm? Kau ini memang benar-benar polos sekali, Takashi-kun." Sebuah kecupan Seiji berikan, "Bagaimana?"

"Uh, d-dasar!"

Seiji kembali membisikinya, "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, Takashi-kun. Jadi nikmatilah."

Ucapan Seiji membuat pipi Takashi kembali merona. Rona merah itu semakin menjadi saat Seiji menggigit telinga Takashi. Embusan napas Seiji dapat Takashi rasakan. Panas sedikit memburu. Vibrasi berbeda terasa sampai ke punggung saat Seiji mulai turun ke bagian leher. Mengecup lembut kulit putih pucat Takashi.

"Ah."

Seiji hanya tersenyum, samar tapi jelas sekali di telinganya. Suara Takashi membuatnya semakin berani untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia pun memundurkan badannya, ingin melihat wajah pemuda tanggung itu. Merah dan sangat manis. Seiji mengecup dahi Takashi cukup lama, kemudian turun ke hidung, lalu berhenti di bibir mungilnya. Seiji mencium Takashi. Perlahan. Dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap detiknya. Menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir Takashi. Menggigit bibir bawah Takashi. Menjelajah ke dalam mulut Takashi dengan lidahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Takashi mengangkat tangannya dan melingkari leher suaminya, lalu menekankan tubuhnya pada Seiji. Memang wajah mereka tak sejajar, tapi Seiji tak begitu tampak menjulang di depan Takashi. Dan, tubuh mereka menyatu sangat pas. Nyaris sempurna.

Ketika Seiji makin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menggerakan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Takashi dan menangkup pantatnya. Seiji berusaha menekankan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai mengeras pada Takashi. Takashi menghentikan ciumannya, berusaha menghirup udara, dan berkata dengan parau, "Aku ingin Seiji-san. Sekarang."

Takashi menangkup wajah Seiji dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya lagi, membuat Seiji kehilangan kendali. Seiji membalas dengan sama berhasratnya. Mereka saling bereksplorasi, saling menyentuh, saling mencium, dan saling mencicipi. Seiji berusaha melepaskan tali pengikat _yukata_ istrinya, membiarkan kain itu jatuh ke lantai, lepas dari tubuh Takashi, memperlihatkan tubuh yang molek itu terekspos sempurna. Seiji menahan kedua tangan Takashi ke samping tubuhnya dan merendahkan kepalanya, menempatkan mulutnya di salah satu puting Takashi yang mengeras. Takashi gemetar saat merasakan mulut Seiji yang hangat.

Seiji dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Takashi ke ranjang dan langsung melepaskan celana dalam istrinya, lalu melemparkannya ke lantai, sementara Takashi menarik handuk yang melingkari pinggang Seiji, dan melemparkannya pada sisi ranjang. Seiji memposisikan tubuhnya. Takashi merengkuh Seiji saat pria itu menciumnya, mencengkeram punggungnya, lalu mengelus pinggangnya, dan turun ke pantatnya. Ketika Seiji mencium salah satu puting Takashi dan melanjutkan pada puting yang lain, Takashi melengkungkan badannya, meminta lebih. Seiji menempatkan kaki Takashi di pundak agar bisa memasukinya.

"S-sekarang, ah, Seiji-san."

"Sheesh, pelan-pelan saja, Takashi _-kun_."

Perlahan, Seiji mulai mengekplorasi tubuh Takashi. Memasuki lebih dalam. Gelombang gairah menerpa Takashi saat Seiji menyatukan tubuh mereka. Keduanya bergerak dalam satu ritme, bagaimana tubuh mereka saling merespons, melepaskan hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam –walau lebih tepatnya hasrat Seiji-lah yang lebih besar.

Kebutuhan mereka atas satu sama lain begitu besar, hasrat di antara mereka terlalu membara, dan melalui percintaan inilah akhirnya semua terasa sangat sempurna. Takashi mencapainya lebih dulu, setiap syaraf tubuhnya menjerit, dan setiap ototnya bergetar dengan kepuasan. Seolah kenikmatan yang dirasakan Takashi menular pada Seiji, tidak lama kemudian ia pun mengerang saat mencapai puncak yang sama. Dengan tubuh bergetar dengan kepuasan, Seiji terkulai di atas tubuh Takashi.

"S-Seiji-san –"

"Aku tak tahu kalau bersamamu bisa senikmat ini," Seiji berusaha mengatur ritme napasnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku merasa luar biasa."

* * *

Natori Shuuichi baru mendapatkan kabar mengenai pernikahan antara Matoba Seiji dan Natsume Takashi. Pernikahan tertutup yang sepertinya memang dirancang agar tak banyak orang yang tahu, terlebih dari mereka yang berada dalam bisnis pengusiran _youkai_. Fakta lain yang ia dapatkan juga soal kucing-babi milik Takashi yang ternyata disegel dengan jejak mantra dari Klan Matoba. Sebuah sangkaan buruk muncul di pikiran pria berkacamata itu. Sebuah permainan kotor kembali Matoba mainkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini menjadi incaran mereka, cucu dari Natsume Reiko.

"Urihime, jika kau bisa mendekati kediaman klan utama Matoba, tolong awasi apa Natsume-kun baik-baik saja."

"Baik, _Nushi-sama_."

 _Youkai_ wanita itu pun menghilang di balik kepulan asap. Hiiragi yang berdiri di sampingnya tak berkata apa-apa. Pun, ketika Shuuichi kembali berjalan untuk keluar hutan, ia tetap berjalan mengikuti tuannya. Samar, namun terasa bagi Hiiragi. Ada gemuruh kemarahan dalam dada Shuuichi.

 _Matoba Seiji, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencakan kali ini_ , batinnya.

"Esok aku akan menemui pasangan Fujiwara. Ada yang ingin kupastikan. Kau awasi saja lokasi penyegelan _shiro-buta-neko-manju_ itu."

"Baik, _Nushi-sama_."

– **o0o0o–**

Jika ada satu orang yang membuat Natori Shuuichi rasanya ingin membelah gunung, itu sudah pasti Matoba Seiji-lah orangnya. Setelah mengetahui bagaimana mereka memperdaya pasangan Fujiwara dengan sebuah pertukaran yang tak wajar, Shuuichi merasa harus bisa mencari cara agar dapat berbicara dengan Takashi. Sayangnya, melawan sebuah klan sebesar Matoba sama sama mencari mati. Shuuichi memutar otaknya.

Ia mencoba untuk melakukan pengiriman pesan dengan _shiki_ -nya, cukup berisiko memang jika dilakukan, tapi Shuuichi ingin tahu hasilnya. Sebuah boneka kertas ia kirim dengan membawa catatan kecil untuk Takashi. Satu jam berlalu. Dua jam berlalu. Tak ada hasil. Masalahnya adalah jika boneka kertasnya ketahuan seharusnya ada sinyal datang bahwa _shiki_ miliknya itu dihancurkan, tapi tak ada informasi apapun Shuuichi terima. Pria itu menggigit ibu jarinya cemas.

 _Mungkinkah kali ini aku tak berhasil? Natsume-kun, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu._

Sementara itu Takashi baru menerima sebuah pesan yang dikirim Shuuichi lewat celah jendela kamarnya. Pemuda itu terdiam saat membaca pesan yang menurutnya akan menjadi masalah jika sampai Seiji tahu. Cepat-cepat Seiji menulis balasan pada badan boneka kertas itu, dan meminta agar Shuuichi tak melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini lagi.

"Pergi," ujar Takashi seperti memberi perintah pada boneka kertas itu, dalam sekejap shiki itu keluar lewat celah yang sama dan melesat pada pemiliknya.

* * *

 **Kediaman Utama Klan Matoba**

 **10:15 PM**

 **-dua minggu hari kemudian-**

Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri Seiji yang baru saja kembali dari pertemuan rutin antar klan, tentunya ia sebagai kepala Klan Matoba sudah jadi kewajiban untuk menjadi pemimpin pertemuan. Sepucuk surat sudah berada di tangan Seiji, sementara pelayannya menyampaikan laporan mengenai sebuah _shiki_ yang menjadi pengantar surat itu.

Seiji melihat nama pengirim surat dan ditujukan untuk siapa penerimanya. _Natori, rasanya sudah lama sekali_. Ia membuka surat itu dan membaca keseluruhan isinya. Gigi Seiji gemertak, seketika itu pula diremasnya kertas itu. Ia mendengus.

Takashi melihat dari pundaknya, dan berbalik saat suaminya memasuki kamar. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Selamat datang, Seiji-san," ujarnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Seiji, dan membantu melepaskan jasnya. Seiji masih diam. "Ada apa? Apa pertemuannya tak berjalan baik?"

"Apa kau hanya menghubungi pasangan Fujiwara saja selama ini?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, sesuai perintahmu."

"Oh? Tak ada yang lain?"

Takashi terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada."

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling percaya satu sama lain, dan tak merahasiakan apapun? Kenapa kau memulai untuk memunculkan keraguanku padamu?"

Dingin. Nada suara Seiji terasa dingin dan hawanya cukup membuat Takashi tertekan. "Apa maksudmu, Seiji-san?"

Seiji melemparkan amplop beserta kertas yang sudah diremas. Iris Takashi melebar melihat surat yang sudah teronggok di lantai. Saat Takashi merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengambil surat itu, Seiji menarik paksa tangan Takashi. "Katakan, apa maksudmu berhubungan dengannya."

"S-sakit, Seiji _-san_. L-lepas," Takashi mengerang, memohon untuk dilepaskan dari cengkeram tangan Seiji, "Aku tak punya hubungan apapun, bukankah aku sudah menjadi istrimu, dan aku hanya mencintai Seiji-san seorang."

"Oh?" Seiji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Takashi lalu mendorongnya hingga pemuda itu tersungkur.

"Itu hanya surat biasa, aku mohon maafkan aku," isak Takashi sembari memohon, namun suaminya tak sedikit pun menatap balik, "Seiji- _san_ , aku mohon."

"Natori, ya. Kau tahu kan hukuman apa yang harus diterima untuk seorang pengkhianat, hm?"

 **[Bersambung]**

* * *

 **[Preview: Kapitel 3]**

"Hamil?" Seiji terdiam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata yang seharusnya membuatnya senang, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya semakin marah. "Pindahkan dia. Bawa dari sel, dan pindahkan ke ruangan tertutup lain."

ooooo

"Natsume-dono menyegel Madara? Bagaimana bisa?" Misuzu terkejut mendengar kabar itu, ia kemudian melihat pada Hinoe, "Apa kita harus ikut campur?"

"Mungkin orang-orang dari Klan Matoba itu sudah mencuci otak Natsume," kepulan asap keluar dari mulut youkai wanita itu, "Tunggu dulu saja, kita harus mengumpulkan _youkai_ lain untuk menolongnya. Kita tak boleh gegabah, kan?"

"Ini akan jadi menarik jika dua golongan berbeda bertarung hanya untuk seorang anak manusia."

"Natsume. Setidaknya kita bertarung untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga, bukan?"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Halo, kita ketemu lagi. Semoga ini plotnya gak kecepetan atau kerasa kayak terburu-buru, jadi enjoy ya. Kapitel-kapitel awal masih belum kerasa tegangnya, sih, tapi nanti beberapa kapitel berikutnya bakal mulai kerasa. Kan masih awal. Oh, iya, yang masih di bawah umur jangan baca, ya!

Sorry, kalau _note_ -nya kesannya gak guna banget.

 _ **Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
